The present invention relates to a hairbrush that is suitable for styling hairdos by blowing hair to flow softly or curling hair.
Some conventional hairbrushes have plural rows of brushing bristles longitudinally provided along with a flat brush base, and some others have plural radial rows of brushing bristles longitudinally provided along with a cylindrically shaped brush base.
The brush bristles of these conventional hairbrushes are made of hard bristles of synthetic resin or bundles of soft bristles.
In case of styling hairdos by blowing hair (to make hair flow softly) or curling hair with a hairbrush, hair is first applied with a necessary amount of hair lotion. And hair is caught and entangled on the hard or soft brush bristles, then pulled and raised, or caught and entangles around the brush base and warmed by a hair dryer to be given waves and curls.
In case of a conventional hairbrush having bundles of soft brush bristles, hair can be entangled on the brush bristles without slipping off therefrom. However, hair does not enter down to the root portions of the brushing bristles and is easy to slip off from the brush bristles. Therefore, while being warmed by a hair dryer and given waves and curls thereon, hair is likely to slip off from the brush bristles. Styling hairdos by blowing or curling hair with it is not easy.
Furthermore, in case of a conventional hairbrush having hard brush bristles, hair readily slips off and will not appropriately twine on the brush bristles. Therefore when being warmed by a hair dryer to receive curls and waves thereon, hair readily slips off from the hairbrush. So styling hairdos by blowing or curling hair with it is not easy.
It is hence an object of the present invention to provide a hairbrush with which the above problems will not happen. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hairbrush with which hair is easily entangled on the brush bristles, held thereon without easily slipping off, and favorable hairdos are made by blowing and/or curling hair.
In order to solve the above stated problems, a hairbrush according to the present invention has supplemental bristles below middle positions between the tips and the roots of the brush bristles.
In the hairbrush according to the present invention, the brush bristles may be made of hard bristles and the supplemental bristles may be of soft bristles.
Furthermore, in the hairbrush according to the present invention, the supplemental bristles may be longitudinally provided on the brush base member, and on sides of some of the brush bristles and slanted from the tip sides of the bristles toward the root sides thereof.
Moreover, in the hairbrush according to the present invention, the supplemental bristles may be provided longitudinally on the brush base member, and on one sides of some of the brush bristles and slanted from the tip sides of the bristles toward the root sides thereof, and furthermore intersect with the neighboring brush bristles.
In addition, the hairbrush according to the present invention, the supplemental bristles may be longitudinally provided on the brush base, and on both sides of some of the brush bristles and slanted from the tip sides of the bristles toward the root sides thereof and furthermore intersect with adjacent supplemental bristles on the neighboring brush bristles.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.